


Groceries

by celastris



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bandaid, F/F, Fluff, a few swears, if there are other tags im missing let me kno pls, mikan is short here she’s like 5’1 i have Decided shhhh, sonia is only briefly mentioned, sort of an au? but sort of not?, this is just my self indulgent little fic as a mikan kinnie so Yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celastris/pseuds/celastris
Summary: Looking back, Ibuki Mioda is still surprised by how much a single orange can do.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Groceries

**Author's Note:**

> listen if my au here seems stupid or doesn't make sense, understand that this is a self indulgent little one shot and that i have no Brain Cells
> 
> also i love writing ibuki and i love her Wacky Behavior
> 
> also also in this house mikan is shorter than ibuki and that is purely because i am stupid and Want Her To Be Short

Ibuki Mioda swore as the paper on one of the grocery bags she was carrying tore, apples spilling out and rolling down the hallway ahead of her. She ran after them, precariously trying to balance the flimsy paper bags in her left arm as she carefully bent down to retrieve the apples with her right. It took her a few tries, but on her fourth she managed to delicately hold what had deteriorated into more of an armful of groceries than two grocery bags as she slowly made her way to the door. 

She let out a huff of frustration upon getting there, realizing that she couldn’t get her key from her back pocket without dropping everything she was holding. Obviously, being Ibuki Mioda, she did what any logical person would do and started banging her forehead on the door and shouting, counting on the fact that her apartment wasn’t empty. If it was, she thought, that would suck ass.

Just as her forehead was starting to hurt and she considered trying to knock with her foot, like a normal person, she heard the deadbolt click and the lock turn as the door opened. 

“Oh my g-goodness I’m s-so sorry I didn’t know you were out there struggling with the bags I hope you weren’t there for long I’m sorry!—” She heard frantically as she was greeted by a shaky, high pitched series of rapid apologies. 

That anxiety-ridden voice came from her roommate, Mikan Tsumiki, who at this point was scrambling to take as many groceries out of the raven-haired girl’s hands as she could, continuing to apologize profusely as she scurried to the kitchen counter. Ibuki kicked the door shut behind her, and made sure to lock it, following the jittery girl into the kitchen. 

“Hey hey, no no no no, it’s not a big deal, I promise!” the musician said, haphazardly dropping the remainder of the groceries on the granite countertop and taking Mikan’s hand in her own.

“If anything,” she continued, “it gave Ibuki a chance to work on her balancing skills, for when she decides to join the circus as a side gig,” she quipped, winking at the other girl as she characteristically referred to herself in the third person. The nurse visibly relaxed and let out a giggle, something that would have been completely unlike her as recently as a few months ago. 

Since leaving Jabberwock Island to start new lives in the city, Mikan had been healing. Physically, psychologically, slowly but surely. She worked on-call as a medic at the local hospital—her concern in regards to the lack of health workers in the world as it rebuilt itself being what drove her to leave in the first place. Albeit meek, she had always been a deeply compassionate person, and she knew that, with her talent and medical expertise, she didn’t have it in her to stay on the island when people were suffering. If anything, this was her way of slowly making up for the harm she had caused as a Remnant, no matter how many people told her it wasn’t her fault. 

It was her way of beginning to forgive herself. 

She didn’t worry much about being recognized, as her appearance was never particularly distinctive, save for her unruly choppy hair. However, the nurse’s hair had grown out some, and in their time back on the island, Sonia had helped her cut it into a more flattering style. Her bangs were even now, and a little longer, which made them easier to clip to the side when they became a nuisance at work. The rest of it was shorter than it used to be, falling to just below her shoulders, with the princess being smart enough to cut the variety of odd choppy sections into layers. She never used to really be able to tie it up before either, what with the choppiness of it, but now she ended up doing so a lot, which did wonders at work. 

Alternatively, Ibuki Mioda absolutely stood out in a crowd. After some well-intentioned hassling from Mikan, (and a gratuitous amount of lighthearted drama from herself), the two agreed that the black-haired girl could keep her ear and nose piercings, and her pink and blue streaks, muted some, as long as she toned down the rest of her hair and kept it tied up or neatly styled in public. Ibuki thought it was ridiculous for such a miniscule change to actually make a difference in her appearance, but upon combing and neatly braiding back her hair out of the apartment, much to her chagrin, she was shocked at how different she looked.

She hated it, but she didn’t do these things for herself. When Mikan had decided to leave the island, the pink-eyed girl pestered her for weeks to come along. She made it out to seem like she was bored or restless for a change from the monotony of island life, but that had never been the case.

Being on the island for over a year since the events following their waking up from the Neo World Program—and everything that happened with the Future Foundation—everyone had warmed up to one another a bit. Hiyoko even warmed some to Mikan, (though not drastically). Ibuki naturally found herself inclined to be friendly and outgoing to everyone no matter what, but Mikan was different. She couldn’t quite place the moment she caught her attention, but one day the musician, forward as she was, simply approached her alone. This flustered the girl, but started a conversation between the two as Ibuki had liked. Mikan was even more startled when Ibuki came back to see her again the next day, and the days after that. They had formed a bond, with the lively metal singer enjoying her company, and the shy nurse enjoying someone genuinely caring about what she had to say. 

That being said, Ibuki couldn’t find it in herself to let Mikan go off alone, for both of their sakes, and so off they went. Despite a myriad of predictable struggles upon arriving, they eventually found a small apartment in one of the newly rebuilt districts of the city, a twenty minutes’ walk from the hospital.

This brought them to their kitchen, groceries laid out haphazardly across the counter, and the two working to put them away. Ibuki hummed contentedly as she placed a box of cereal in a cabinet, until she heard a yelp from behind her. Mikan had tripped on the linoleum floor, but managed to catch herself on the counter’s edge at the last moment as the guitarist rushed over to her. Ibuki caught the carton of orange juice she dropped before it hit the ground, quickly setting it on the counter and turning to check on her roommate. 

Ibuki had found her a pair of those fuzzy socks with the silicone grips on the bottom, the ones meant to prevent slipping and sliding on floors, and they did wonders for the accident-prone girl. She’d picked them up from the drugstore on the way home from waitressing at a local restaurant, (where she played their open mics at night for the time being), and remembered Mikan bursting into tears upon being given them. Ibuki chuckled at the thought now, at how things that little still managed to make her so overwhelmingly happy. 

“I’m so sorry, thank you for catching that,” Mikan muttered anxiously, releasing her steel grip on the granite counter’s edge. She scrambled to get back to putting away the groceries before Ibuki could console her, so the singer just sighed and returned to the same task. 

All that was left was the apples, slightly bruised from Ibuki dropping them earlier, some oranges, and a bag of flour. Ibuki grabbed the flour and turned to put it away in the cabinet behind her, before hearing a quick ‘eep!’ and several soft thuds on the kitchen floor. 

The plum haired girl was crouched on the ground, apparently having tried to carry all of the apples and oranges to the fruit bowl at once, and having dropped them all by mistake. She was apologizing reflexively, yet again, as she scrambled to gather the fruit rolling across the linoleum. 

“I am so sorry Ibuki I don’t know what happened please forgive me I’ll get them all right away—” Mikan choked out, breathing rapidly as her voice cracked. Ibuki immediately dropped to help her gather up the rolling fruit, gathering most of it herself and running it to the fruit bowl before returning to the panic-induced girl.

“No no Mikan! Please don’t apologize, these things happen to everyone, and it’s just some stupid fruit! I prefer my apples a little soft anyways!” the lithe girl teased, trying to lighten her mood. Mikan exhaled a bit, slightly relieved by Ibuki’s words, but remained slightly tense. She was getting better over time, bit by bit, day by day. Progress takes time though, and outside of work Mikan would slip back into her panics here and there, into the fear of years past. The raven-haired musician never got irritated with her, but rather the opposite—she did everything she could to make Mikan feel safe. For her to understand, despite everything that had happened in the past, she never needed to apologize for her existence. 

Mikan grabbed the last orange from the ground as Ibuki tried to reach past her for a tissue, for the nurse to dry her eyes. This, however, left them in a precarious position as Mikan stood up, her back to the counter. 

She handed the orange to Ibuki, now inches away from her face. Mikan was effectively trapped between the kitchenette and the singer, who had brought a hand to rest on the countertop behind her. Their fingers brushed as she went to get the orange, and the plum haired girl felt her heartbeat quicken as she felt Ibuki’s slender frame so close to hers. The other girl was frozen in place, hand softly touching Mikan’s around the orange as she blanked on what to do next.

Ibuki was, by nature, a very touchy person. She had hugged Mikan more times than she could count, they’d curled up together to watch TV on the nurse’s nights off, they’d held hands—so it wasn’t the touching itself that stopped Ibuki in her tracks. She knew what she felt, and she knew what she wanted, but she simply loved Mikan Tsumiki too much to ever bring such a topic up, wanting to ensure that she felt comfortable and safe around her. Above all, Mikan’s safety and quality of life was most important to her, but this time, the energy felt different. 

The two blushed as they made eye contact, not knowing what to do next. 

“So?” Ibuki said, her tone soft as she let out a nervous laugh.

“So…” Mikan replied shakily—she too knew what she wanted to do, but she was terrified of making the wrong move. 

Ibuki leaned in a bit, bringing them close enough to feel one another’s breath on their faces. She looked to Mikan for approval, wanting to be sure that she was 100% comfortable with what she was going to try next. The mauve-eyed girl gave a little nod, her eyes full of something new—not fear, but anticipation. 

Ibuki leaned in and softly pressed her lips to hers, pulling back quickly to gauge the other girl’s response. 

“W-was that okay? I don’t want to pressure you into anything you aren’t comfortable wi-“ Ibuki whispered, being cut off mid-sentence as Mikan grabbed her by the lapels of her shirt and pulled her back in for another kiss. 

The musician melted into it as shorter girl wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her down further and dropping the orange to the floor, kicking it across the linoleum. Ibuki took note of the surprising forwardness of the normally shy nurse, and smiled into the kiss as she let her arms rest on Mikan’s waist. 

Mikan sighed into the kiss as she was pulled closer by the taller girl, abandoning her neck to thread themselves in her now messy black hair. It felt perfect, Ibuki thought to herself, just like she had imagined it would. 

After what felt like both an eternity and somehow not nearly long enough, the two broke apart, catching their breath and giggling, both of them flushed beet red.

“W-what about the groceries?” Mikan said, ever the diligent one of the two.

Ibuki reached up to cup her face, running her thumbs over her cheeks with a devilish grin.

“Fuck the groceries”.

**Author's Note:**

> two bros, chillin in a hot tub, making out because of an orange because they are Gay
> 
> (and uhhh i hope you enjoyed it? leave some comments and kudos if you want pls,, thank u lmao)


End file.
